The Beautiful Melody
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: This is a Chizuru Tachibana drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

It was the evening and all of our classes were over for the day. I walked out of the school building with the rest of the gang. My arms were embracing the back of my head as I walked behind the group. I took one glance up at the sky. A bird flew by, chirping as it flew over my head. The sky was painted with a rainbow of warm colors. I smiled widely as I ran ahead of the group and started walking backwards.

"You know, I always wondered about something." I broke the silence that filled our group.

"What is that?" Shu-chan asked me.

"Do you guys have anyone you like right now? Like a crush or something?"

Kanamecchi's face flushed slightly, which my lips curved into a sly smirk. Yuki and Yuta's face didn't reveal any emotion as usual and Shun-chan pondered on the thought, but shook his head.

I let out a heavy sigh, but grinned widely as I leaned against Kanamecchi's shoulder.

"So, you like somebody, huh?" I nudged his shoulder.

He scoffed at me and pushed me away.

"What about you. Huh? Do you have someone you like?" He asked me angrily, trying to avoid his answer.

I looked at the ground and thought about Mary-chan. I liked her, but she's in love with Shu-chan, so I don't think I have a chance with her.

I opened my mouth about to give him an answer, but faint singing stopped me and caught my attention. I stopped in my tracks and turned my attention to where the sound came from, the park.

"Chizuru-kun, what's wrong?" Shu-chan asked me.

I ignored his question and walked towards the sound. I peeked in through the bushes to only see the back. She wore our school's uniform. The hem of her skirt and her long flowing black hair swayed with the current of the wind as her lips emitted a soft melody.

"Chizuru!" Shu-chan called out to me.

"Leave the monkey be!" Kanamecchi suggested angrily to him.

I turn my gaze from her and ran back over to the group, casting one last glance towards the park, before turning around and catching up to my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunchtime at school the next day. My thin lips married a wide grin as I ran down the hall, laughing. I was excited to eat lunch with my friends. It was the only time we all could spend time together, peacefully talking. I ran up the stairs that led up to the original spot we also meet up to eat lunch, the roof. That's when I heard the same singing as yesterday evening. I stopped in my tracks on one step away from the door. I slowly reached for the knob of the door, turning it. I opened the door quietly and peeked outside to see her back again. That same long, straight raven hair was swaying in the wind. Both of her hands were outstretched to the side of her as if she was trying to fly. She stood still on the edge of the building in front of the gates. The hem of her skirt blew with her hair. I quietly opened the door wider and snuck outside. I slowly walked up behind, listening to every word she sung, though it was in English. It sounded beautiful. My mouth was slightly gaped as I stood to her side behind the railings. Her eyes were closed and her lips moved slowly as she sung every note and syllable. I felt my lips curve upwards into a small smile as I gazed at her. I accidently let out a "whoa", which caused her to stop singing and shoot open her eyes. She turned her head towards me, her eyes widened by shock.

"Ch…Chizuru-san..!" She gasped.

I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"You know me?" I asked her.

Her face was flushed with red as she looked away from my gaze.

"H…hai…" She told me shyly.

She nervously started fidgeting with her thumbs.

Her responses made my lips curve wider into a huge smile.

"Such beauty knows who I am, but I have yet to learn her name."

"O...oh! My name is Sawako." She bowed her head.

I waved my hand back and forth.

"No need to be so formal Sa-chan." I grinned at her.

"H...hai Chizu-kun…."

I let out a small chuckle.

"That's better. Don't be shy."

She kept her eyes on the ground as she nodded her head.

"So, why were you signing up here and in the park yesterday?" I asked her, leaning on my arms on the railings.

She lifted her head and stared at the afternoon sky.

"It calms my nerves and makes me feel…serene…"

"As you can tell, I'm a…shy and timid person. Being around a lot of people makes me feel really nervous and uncomfortable. So, signing calms me down."

"Wait, you saw me yesterday?" She asked me, her face blushing more.

"Yeah, after school I was walking home with my friends and I heard you signing. You have an amazing voice."

"A...Arigato." She thanked me shyly.

I rubbed my chin, pondering on a thought.

"The only way you can get over your shyness is by hanging out with more people." I suggested.

"E...eh..?"

I grinned widely at her.

"Come on. You can't be timid when you're hanging out with me."

"W...what..? B...but..."

I shook my head and waved my hand in her face.

"No excuses. You gotta learn to be more social. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better and be much happier when you do."

I held out my hand to her.

"So, come with me and hang out with me and my friends. I promise we all are nice and not scary. Except Kanamecchi when he's irritated." I chuckled a bit.

She stared down at my outstretched hand and bit her bottom lip. I kept the wide grin on my face as I waited patiently for her. She slowly took my hand, holding onto to it gently, nodding her head slightly, and smiling warmly at me. I helped her over the railings. Her cheeks were still flushed pink as she stared at the ground.

Sa-chan was so cute. I have no doubt that I'm and the rest are gonna enjoy her company.


	3. Chapter 3

Sa-chan sat quietly next to me as me and my friends sat in a circle on the ground, quietly eating our lunch. She fidgeted with her thumbs as she stared at her lap.

"It seems we have a new addition to our group." Kanamecchi said, breaking the silence.

Sa-chan's head perked up, her whole face flushed with red.

"H...hai! My name is Kimura Sawako! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

She sat on her feet and bowed her head after introducing herself.

I let out a small laugh as she adverted her eyes away from us.

"No need to be formal so Sa-chan."

"H…hai…" She mumbled timidly.

I smiled a bit as my arms embraced her shoulders and pulled her closer to me, which made her face flush more.

"C...Chizuru-chan…" She squeaked.

Our cheeks were so close that they were less than an inch from touching.

"Let me introduce you to my friends."

"The girly one with the red hair is named Shun Mastuoka. I call him Shun-chan for short." I smiled widely as I introduced Sa-chan to him.

Shun smiled warmly at her.

"Nice to meet you."

Sawako shyly nodded her head, not speaking a word.

"Next to him is Kaname Tsukahara. I call him Kanamecchi."

He pushed up his glasses, not looking at her.

"It's a pleasure." He told her.

Her shoulders tensed a bit.

"Ka...Kanamecchi..?" She asked, slightly alarmed.

He stared at her, confused.

"The scary guy you told me about?"

"What did you tell her, you damn monkey?"

A vein popped and started throbbing in his head as he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to his face. I laughed again, but nervously as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Kawai!" I cried out, pretending to be scared.

Sawako, smiled nervously as she tried to pull me away from his grasp.

"I…it wasn't bad Kaname-san. Only that you're kind of scary when you're angry."

His cheeks flushed slightly as he let me go and turned his head the other way and scoffed.

"Tch, whatever."

"Who are they?" Sawako pointed to the twins.

"They are the twins Yuta and Yuki." I introduced them to her.

Both of them only nodded their heads.

Sawako bowed her head again.

"It's nice to meet you all."

I rested my arms on her shoulders and smiled widely. I feel that she will fit in perfectly with us and get over her shyness.

After school, I ran to Sa-chan's last class to pick her up, so she wouldn't have to walk home alone. I told everyone that I would be with Sa-chan and not to wait up. I slid open the door to her last class.

"Sa-chan!" I called out her name cheerfully as my lips married a wide grin.

Her body stood still in place as she was finishing packing her schoolbag. Her eyes were wide with shock and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Ch…Chizuru-san..!"

I happily skipped over to her and stood next to her.

"W...what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised filled her voice.

"I wanted to walk you home today. Is that a problem?" I asked her, my lips pouting and giving her a disappointed look.

"N…No! I...it's not that. I would love to walk home with you. I…I'm just surprised is all." She frantically shook her head.

My lips curved back up into another wide smile.

"Good."

She hurriedly packed her stuff, buttoned the front and held it front of her with both of her hands as she twirled her body around. Her lips married the cutest smile I have ever gotten. My lips parted gaped as I felt my heart skip a beat. My cheeks warmed up a bit as I stared at her. I smiled back, rubbing the back of my head nervously. I grabbed her hand and quickly led her out of the classroom.

We walked along the sidewalk. I had the my arms embracing the back of my head as Sa-chan still held her bag in front of her. We walked next to each other at the same pace and close. Every once in a while I would glance at her at her and back in front of me. Oddly and surprisingly I enjoyed our silent walk together. It seemed…peaceful, but I wanted to get to know her more.

"What's your family like?" I asked her, breaking the silence that filled the atmosphere between us.

When she stayed quiet I looked over at her and noticed that sadness filled her eyes as she stared at her feet.

"I don't have family here. My parents died when I was in middle school and since then I had to live on my own taking care of my younger brother who is now in middle school."

I stared at the ground too as I felt horrible for asking her that. I never meant to bring up bad memories.

"Gomen", I apologized to her.

"It's alright. Don't feel bad about it. I've gotten used to by now."

"It must be hard. Is your brother hard to handle?" I asked her.

"No, maybe to his teachers though. He has a hard head and he's really stubborn and ill-tempered. He likes to do things his own way. He doesn't like to listen to anyone. Sometimes I am called to school because he gets into fights with his classmates and upperclassmen. People don't understand that he grew up without a mother or a father, so it's hard on him. Everything he is doing is a cry out for help, but he knows he has me. He's really actually sweet and cute. He's so protective over me, though I'm the older sibling. He wants to prove that he is a man that he can take care of me. I just wish people didn't judge him by his appearance."

I smiled as I stared up at the evening sky.

"By the way you described him; he sounds like a good kid to me." I told her.

"He'll be glad to hear that coming from someone other than me." She replied.

We stood on her door step. She turned her body towards me and smiled that same cute smile as before.

"Thank you for walking me home today, Chizu-chan."

My heart skipped another beat when she called me that. Her soft, beautiful voice when she calls my name sends pleasant shivers in my body. I love it.

"No problem. I hope to walk you home again."

She nodded her head.

"I would love that, Chizu-chan."

Again, my heart skipped a beat.

I didn't want hanging out with her to end. Tomorrow is the weekend and I wanted to spend more time with her.

"How about going on a date with me?" I asked her suddenly.

"E...eh..?" She squeaked again.

I smiled widely and nodded my head.

"Ya, go on a date with me tomorrow afternoon!"

"H…hai..." She mumbled shyly, her whole face red.

"Great! I'll come pick you up noon tomorrow!" I told as I waved goodbye.

She shyly waved back.

I ran down the sidewalk, laughing and excited for the next day. I couldn't believe I asked her on a date, when I just met her, but I felt like I wanted to spend more time with her.


End file.
